


Aboulie

by Dilly



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il faudra bien que vous sortiez de ce lit un jour, monsieur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aboulie

**Author's Note:**

> Repost d'un ancien drabble de Fanfiction.net, écrit sur un arbre.

\- Il faudra bien que vous sortiez de ce lit un jour, monsieur.

\- Il en est hors de question, Jeeves. Qui aurait envie de se lever pour vivre une vie comme la mienne ? Ne pas pouvoir faire un pas dehors sans être martyrisé par la race féminine toute entière, tantes et fiancées comprises ! Avoir des amis aux noms ridicules, flanqués de pathologies diverses ! Être un jeune homme stupide et sans volonté dépendant tout entier du cerveau plein de phosphore de son butler !

\- Cependant, il conviendrait vraiment que vous sortiez de ce lit avant l'heure du déjeuner, monsieur.

Bertie se leva avec difficulté.

Jeeves, impeccable, lui tendit sa chemise.

 


End file.
